It is well known in the art to equip motor vehicles with one or more console bin assemblies in order to increase the availability of concealed storage for small items such as compact discs, electronic music devices, pencils, pens, sunglasses, wallets and the like. Such console bin assemblies typically incorporate an internal storage compartment and an access lid that may also function as an armrest.
In many motor vehicles, the storage compartment is relatively deep and, accordingly, the console bin assemblies often include a tray that rests across a portion of the storage compartment and provides additional, more accessible storage closer to the top of the storage compartment when the lid is opened.
While such a tray provides the indicated benefits, it should be appreciated that such a tray also reduces the visibility of items stored in the lower portion of the storage compartment below the tray. Further, when a user requires access to the lower compartment in order to reach items contained therein, a user needs to remove the tray or try to reach around the tray. The confined space and orientation of the storage bin and tray to the user makes this very difficult. Thus, neither solution is particularly convenient.
This document relates to a new and improved console bin assembly incorporating a tray that may be flipped while remaining in the bin in order to improve access to items stored below the tray or, alternatively, easily removed from the bin if desired. This adds another level of convenience for the user when using the storage compartment provided by the console bin assembly and, therefore, represents a significant advance in the art.